figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dragonshark/Archive 1
*Archive 1 *Archive 2 }} Status Conditions There is currently a Status Conditions page, but there isn't anywhere that links to it or the status listed. 1. So is it ok to have a Status Condition tab on the left side menu bar? 2. Also is it possible to link to the specific status, just like how we link to items? If so, what is the code that should be typed? (btw what is the code to type to link to specific quest on the quest page as well?) 3. Can there be template just like the one for skills with the information like: Name, description/effects, causes, remedies, skills/item that provides immunity/resistance and the icon. Messyhair 03:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :#I suppose so. It'll be under 'Gameplay elements'. :#To link to a section heading, type in TextLinkDisplaysAs. For example, typing in this will result in this. Typing in that will result in that. If you want to link to a heading to a page that has the same name as another heading on the same page, type in TextLinkDisplaysAs, with 'Number' being how many times the heading has appeared so far. For example, typing in Quests (MARDEK)#Storyline 2 will link to the second heading in the page titled 'Storyline', and Quests (MARDEK)#Storyline 3 will link to the third heading of the same name. Result: Quests (MARDEK)#Storyline 2 and Quests (MARDEK)#Storyline 3 :#Probably. I might work on it when I'm not making any maps. - Dragonshark 04:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks alot for the infomation. =) Great work on the maps as well. Messyhair 09:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Maps First of all, I support this idea - they look nice. I'm not too keen on the save crystal graphic (I think the ingame graphic looks nicer) but overall they look very good. In the interests of consistency, Tainted Grotto - B2 has a save crystal you haven't overlaid.--Ryo Sangnoir 14:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :I actually kind of made the save crystal graphic a year ago when I first had the idea of making these kind of maps, and I started making some, but eventually postponed everything until the new versions were released. - Dragonshark 15:06, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Skin Trouble I'm currently encountering a peculiar problem - whenever the "Let the admins override my skin choice." tickbox in preferences is checked, I see the Monaco-Sapphire skin, not the custom one. I've been having this problem for a few days but the custom skin always returned after a while, but now it seems to be stuck on sapphire. I can change skins to whatever I like as long as the tickbox is unchecked; if checked, I get Sapphire. This is only happening on this wiki, and has started in the past few days. Do you have any idea what could be happening?--Ryo Sangnoir 15:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, have you tried bypassing your browser's cache? - Dragonshark 16:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's a cross-browser thing, too. It comes and goes, though: sometimes my first load up of a page is sapphire and that sticks for a while; sometimes it's the custom skin and sapphire comes in unexpectedly later. To cut it short, I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I've tried googling to see if anyone else has had the same problem but it's not an easy thing to search for.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:42, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::And with that entry the problem fixed itself. For today, at least.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I most likely have no idea what's going on also. If the problem continues, you might want to ask someone on the Wikia Community Forums. - Dragonshark 16:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Categorizing Images I've uploaded a lot of item images, and I just realized that they're supposed to be categorized. I'd like to do that for any ones I upload in the future (save others the hassle of following me and fixing my mistakes), but I have no idea how - help? Sorator 08:01, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's really simple, actually. To categorize and upload an image in only one edit, just insert a link to the category that you want the image to be in in the 'summary' portion of the Upload Image screen. For MARDEK items, categories include (with the links): :*Category:MARDEK Accessories Images :*Category:MARDEK Armour Images :*Category:MARDEK Consumable Item Images :*Category:MARDEK Gemstone Images :*Category:MARDEK Helmet Images :*Category:MARDEK Plot Item Images :*Category:MARDEK Shield Images :*Category:MARDEK Weapon Images :*Category:MARDEK Misc Item Images (for anything that doesn't fit into one of the above.) :Remember that when categorizing something this way, the Category: part of the link must be included, or else it wouldn't work. If you want to categorize an image that's already been uploaded, there should be a bar at the bottom of the editing screen for that image that allows you to do so. However, when doing that, just type the category name and press ENTER, ignoring the Category: part. - Dragonshark 08:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Excellent. Thanks. Sorator 09:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Skills table I have no idea if we should use this, or the regular boxes... With the boxes you get headers and titles and stuff, but with this you get neatness... Hmm... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 12:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I'll format a skill page with the new template to see how it compares to the old one. Dragonshark 12:28, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::There isn't really an old one, the template that is already there is a place holder... :::That new one looks good... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 12:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Items Having their own page? I've been thinking about this, should each item get it's own page? I'm also going to redesign the item template (possibly), so leave it alone! I'm also assuming we are waiting until we are both finished MARDEK before doing anything major? - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 18:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :(couldn't respond to this earlier; was sleeping) I don't think it's that necessary to give every item their own page (unless if they were recurring items through multiple games, which some are). From my current experience with the redesigned engine (currently at an early part of chapter 2), it should be possible to neatly fit item info into a template. For linking to individual items from other pages, there's this template, which is already in use for shop listings. There's also the problem of item list pages becoming extremely long as more items from future chapters are added, but this should be fixed by dividing item list pages further, having separate pages for each chapter (if that doesn't make things too messy). I agree that we shouldn't make any major redesigns until finishing the game, so more changes don't have to be made along the way. -- Dragonshark 01:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Deliverance Monster What does "Needs Key" mean for the HP and MP of some monsters? Where's the in-game description?--Ryo Sangnoir 19:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :The 'Needs/Key' thing basically means that the HP/MP values are currently unknown and will be added later. Also, you can view the descriptions of the monsters by clicking on their HP/MP bars during battle, which leads to their status screen, and then holding E. 22:20, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, E! That was what I was missing. Thanks.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Links Hello Dragonshark You asked me if you could help me with anything. Well can you learn me how to make a link that isn't just the URL? Toen6 :Uh, the message on your talk page was automatic (new user welcoming script); I didn't actually write it myself, so sorry if this seems like a late response. Anyways, to link to another article and have the link display with different text, use the code (text link is displayed as), but without the parentheses. For example, MARDEK would result in MARDEK. There's also some more explanation about links and other wikicode here. 08:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Numbering System Is there a reason why we're numbering the monsters on the monster pages using three digits (i.e. preceding everything with a 0)? I think it'd look better without, and shouldn't interfere with anything.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :It really doesn't matter each way, so feel free to change them. 16:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi there good china, how are you today? You mean quotes during adventure quests right? I love your complimentary, I am sure I'll be the first one to get a promotion! As you know, I never been an administrator before but I will be the new one to make YALORT so proud and Pseudolonewolf too! PSEUDOLONEWOLF ROCKS!!! WE ARE STRAIGHT FOR THE CUP! ALL HAIL TO OUR UNITED KINGDOM!!! Nice to meet you, I am sure we will be friends! Now leave the editing characters to me! I will work harder and I swear to YALORT that I will!!! Now leave me while I get cracking! :Uh, yes, thanks for agreeing with the change. (Also, please sign your messages on talk pages with ~~~~. It's an easy way to figure out who left messages without having to go to History/Recent changes.) 08:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Outdated Templates I've noticed that at least a few of the templates have become outdated due to Raider: Episode 2's release. However, I have no clue how to alter them. Maybe you can fix them, or tell someone else how can? Eleanor Rigby 14:31, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean "Template:Page" that's displayed at the top of most articles? The message it displays telling that the page should be updated to Raider 2 standards is just a message reminding that the page needs to be updated. To remove it, just change the "1" in the Version parameter to "2", for Raider Episode 2. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 21:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::No, the info box things. Some of them, like the Raider and FH Games ones are outdated with the release of Raider 2, and the start of development on Raider 3. Sorry, I had thought they were called templates. Eleanor Rigby 11:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Uh, the game navigator boxes are also templates. Anything that is a pre-formatted bunch of text/code that can be put on a page without having to write everything out is a template, just to clear that up. Sorry if that caused any confusion. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 21:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Old Beast Type1/Type2/Thumb Template Possibility Would it be worth templating the type/type/thumb image box that's currently at the top of many old beast pages? I think }}| }} | |} should do for starters - adding an #ifexist to the last part would allow for categorising if the image hadn't been uploaded to allow pages without images to be more easily found. If an #if is added to the first type as well, it could be put on the infobox, just under the image, without breaking anything, assuming images are uploaded with consistent filenames as they seem to have been. I'm asking because you seem to have done most of the extant pages already - do you think it be worth changing again? -- Ryo Sangnoir 19:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, since it's more convenient than the current way that displays the images. I think I'll still be keeping the location though, it seems less cluttered that way. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 01:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hadn't realised some beasts could have three types - that would overload the infobox, I think. Thanks for agreeing to the change - I can probably get on to modifying some of the other pages. I changed the template to autocategorise beasts by type, so I'll get on to adding category pages with a bit of flavour text soon enough.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, I just saw how you were templating things. My original intention was that the |name= part would be used to give the name of the beast if it was at a page such as Blade Bee (Beast Signer), to avoid having to upload new images if a page was moved, and that every page would have a name variable specified - the PAGENAME default just makes it more convenient for starters, and is the most likely value in case you forget to specify the variable.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:03, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Image Standards Most of the small icons for items and such are .png, those on the Deliverance pages mostly aren't. Should these be changed?-- Ryo Sangnoir 19:15, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Probably. It'd be more organized and the image quality won't be slightly distorted because of JPEG compression for those kinds of images. It might take awhile to reupload everything, however. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 21:07, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Reuploading and taking the pictures themselves shouldn't take too long (you can upload 5 images or so at a time, right?) - it'll be getting the items ingame that'll take longer. Just checking my possible future efforts wouldn't be opposed.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:56, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Deliverance To prevent edit conflicts and doing stuff at the same time ect. I propose that I do the items and that you do the monsters. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 16:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Alright. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Locations (Mardek) O_o Your Map of Belfan is brilliant. How the heck did you manage that? :Uh, thanks. I used the imagemap feature to make the links and an image editing program to view the coordinates. It's not completely my idea anyway; SavageWolf made a map of Normos using the same feature. -- Dragonshark (Talk) 23:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC)